Song Fiction
by Xeufan
Summary: Naruto itu selalu hebat dalam membuat beberapa janji, tapi tidak bisa menepati dalam waktu bersamaan. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan di kamar dan mendengar kalimat putus yang dilontarkan Hinata./"Mau jatuh cinta padaku?"/Warning! AU, OOC and a lot of Typo/ Mind to Read and Review?
**Melepasmu**

—

Masashi Kishimoto

—

 _Inspired by_ Drive - Melepasmu

—

Warning! AU, OOC, and a lot of Typo.

* * *

.

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan waktu._

Naruto terlalu banyak mengambil keputusan. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan mengambil beberapa janji dalam waktu bersamaan. Janji dengan Hinata untuk acara kencan pertama mereka, janji dengan Kiba untuk mengantar pemuda maniak anjing itu ke toko hewan, janji dengan Sasuke untuk bermain video _game_. Oh ayolah, disini Naruto tidak bisa membuat jutsu _Kage Bunshin_. Karena dalam cerita ini, ia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa.

Panggilan _handphone_ nya beberapa kali berbunyi, dan Naruto tetap duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca komik dewasa tanpa memperdulikan suara keras itu.

Hinata _call_. (24)

Sasuke _call_.

Kiba _call_.

Tidak ada orang yang seperti Naruto, kan?

Ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi membacanya. Mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna biru langit yang di gantung dibelakang pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai sambil sesekali tersenyum gaje. Komik dewasa memang terasa berbeda. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu.

Ketika Naruto sudah selesai dalam acara mandinya yang hanya memakan waktu 5 menit, pemuda itu langsung mengenakan pakaian santai —celana lepis _rocker_ dan kaos polos berwarna hitam.

Sedikit tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto berjalan mengambil komik dewasanya untuk disembunyikan. Jangan biarkan Mama Kushina melihat hal yang memaluka— Ah iya, sekarang ia akan kencan dengan Hinata.

Ia tinggal menghubungi Hinata, beres kan?

"Eh?" Naruto menatap _handphone_ nya, hati-hati. Menatap pesan dari beberapa temannya dan— Hinata.

Kalimat sampah serampah dari Kiba dan Sasuke, serta kalimat… putus?

Naruto menatap _handphone_ nya tidak percaya. Ia buru-buru menelepon Hinata untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Halo, Hinata?" Naruto menyapa dengan cepat.

"H-Halo." Suara mencicit terdengar dari ujung sana.

Naruto kembali menatap layar _handphone_ nya, memastikan telah menghubungi orang yang benar, "Hinata?"

"Iya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku baca pesanmu."

Hening.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Suara Naruto berubah parau. Ia mencoba mengendalikan suasana agar Hinata bisa menghilangkan kalimat putus itu dengan cepat, "Susah sekali minta izin dari Neji."

Hinata masih diam.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan _bucket_ bunga yang sengaja aku beli pulang sekolah tadi dan niatnya aku akan memberikan itu padamu."

Naruto tetap berbicara panjang lebar. Menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka yang kelewat suram. Dan beberapa menit itu mungkin sangat berharga bagi Hinata.

"Ayo kencan!" Ajak Naruto berantusias, "Ayo kencan, Hinat—"

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto." Hinata mulai membuka suara. "Kita putus."

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan keadaan._

Naruto menatap _handphone_ nya tiap detik. Membawa _handphone_ keluaran jadul itu kemana-mana. Ke kamar mandi, sekolah, ruuang guru, ruang BP— berharap Hinata akan kembali padanya.

"Oy Narto!" Suara _baritone_ menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "NARTO!"

Ah! Kiba. "Berisik!" desis Naruto sambil kembali menatap layar _handphone_ nya.

Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar, mengamati detail manik _sapphire_ sahabatnya yang agak redup itu.

"Oy Naruto, aku dengar Hinata sedang dekat dengan Gaara," ujar Kiba sambil meminum _cola_ milik Naruto. "Kau tau Gaara, kan?"

Diam.

"Orangnya ganteng ga?" Tanya Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih belum bereaksi. Kemudian ia ber _evil smirk ria_.

"Ganteng sih," Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepala untuk jawabannya sendiri, "Tapi ya, masih gantengan gue."

Harusnya waktu itu Naruto tidak baca komik dewasa.

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Kau datang disaat aku membutuhkanmu._

Hinata selalu ada untuk Naruto. Membantu laki-laki itu mengerjakan PR, membantunya belajar, membantunya mengerjakan tugas piket. Semuanya.

Mama Kushina juga sudah sangat mengenal Hinata. Setiap hari gadis itu selalu berkunjung ke kediaman besar Naruto.

Hinata sudah tidak sungkan. Pasalnya, ayah Hinata sibuk kerja di luar negeri, mamanya yang sudah lama meninggal, Neji yang jarang pulang kerumah, dan Hanabi yang tinggal di asrama putri. Hinata adalah sosok yang selalu kesepian.

Menjadi orang yang pendiam, tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri, kaku dan itu semua membuat hidupnya terasa monoton.

Hingga Naruto menemukan hatinya, "Mau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Setelah tau adik sepupunya dekat dengan seorang laki-laki, Neji jadi lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Tentunya Neji tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata dengan cepat. Apalagi pada si idiot Naruto.

"Hinata. Neji jahat sekali yah," Suara Naruto terdengar gemetaran dan ia terlihat merengek seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata mencoba bertanya.

Naruto mendesah kasar, "Tadi aku dibanting di klub judo," Pemuda itu sesekali menunjukkan memar yang ada di kepalanya, dengan nada manja yang terlontar.

Hinata menatap Naruto sedih. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kemudian melakukan sesuatu dengan _smartphone_ _lavender_ kesayangannya.

"Halo, Neji-nii?"

Naruto menatap gadis bersurai indigo itu, horor.

"Besok, aku tunggu _nii-san_ di klub karate."

Hinata memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Semakin ku mengenalmu._

Karena Hinata, hubungan mereka jadi baik-baik saja. Orang-orang mulai membicarakan kedekatan hubungan mereka berdua. Tentang Naruto yang dibanting Neji di klub judo dan tentang Hinata yang menghajar Neji untuk meminta restu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang statusnya yang teraniaya. Ia malah senang bisa mempertahankan hubungan dengan Hinata si _Most_ Hyuuga.

 _Most_ Hyuuga yang seorang hikikomori. Pendiam. Pemalu. Dan kuat.

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Semakin ku harus, melepasmu dari hidupku._

Naruto kembali menatap _handphone_ bututnya. Hinata Hyuuga yang ramah tidak lagi menyapanya di sekolah. Tidak lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tidak lagi menanyakan kabarnya.

Mama Kushina yang tiap hari mencak-mencak karena ingin bertemu Hinata, hanya ia dengar sebagai angin lalu. Dan juga Papa Minato sepertinya kelewat bahagia karena melihat Naruto terus menerus mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Padahal baru seminggu Naruto mengenal gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu lebih dekat.

Karena Naruto yang terlalu kebanyakan gaya, ia jadi serugi ini.

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Tak ingin lukai hatimu, lebih dari ini._

Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang anggun, dan menatap gerak-gerik Gaara saat mendekati Hinata.

Naruto bisa saja menyatakan kecemburuannya pada Hinata secara terang-terangan. Meninju laki-laki itu, ataupun mencekiknya hingga sepasang manik _jade_ itu melotot. Apalagi, Naruto dikenal siswa lain dengan sikapnya yang suka ceplas-ceplos, kasar dan bodoh. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga jari-jari bukunya memutih.

Secara tidak sadar, ia tidak ingin melukai hati gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.:Melepasmu:.**

 **.**

 _Kita tak mungkin terus bersama._

Ketika liburan sekolah akan segera tiba, Naruto harus tetap sabar karena tak bisa bertemu Hinata dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Naruto tidak bisa lagi berkunjung atau dikunjungi Hinata. Karena kelihatannya, Hinata memang sudah cukup nyaman dengan Gaara.

Laki-laki pendiam dengan manik _jade_ yang aneh.

Jadi saat liburan tiba, Naruto hanya akan mengurung diri didalam kamar sambil memikirkan —ehem, mantan— pacarnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:FIN:.**

 **.**

* * *

P.s : Terimakasih sudah berkunjung:)


End file.
